


Of Brides and Monsters

by Zombiegirl197



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Other, heavy references of Phantom of the Opera and Frankenstein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5999464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiegirl197/pseuds/Zombiegirl197
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a living bride that placed a kiss upon him. And just like all other living brides before her, she made the monster weep before leaving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Brides and Monsters

He did not feel attraction nor had romantic notions towards the girl in his hold. If ever questioned with it, the very thought would repulse the man. Considering the only sole reason the girl was still breathing was because of her resemblance to the ghostly memory of a mother who lost her head in both the metaphorical and literal sense, such a question would earn a person their throats crushed with a blade buried deep in their stomachs. 

Still though, there was a hidden longing towards her. Perhaps it was a want for acceptance, or a desire of friendship with someone who held his mother’s looks. It was lonely, living through all these years with no companionship and mother no longer here with him. 

This girl was not his mother. 

He knows that.

Yet he cannot help but yearn for her, to look at her features so alike Pamela Voorhees, and keep her here with him for all time. There was no desire, no need to experience such physical contact, her presence was more than enough for him. Through time, the girl became more than someone who resembled his mother. There were moments between them, brief, and over far too quickly for his liking. They were there though, a tickle in his stomach, a warmth in soul, that wanted more of these moments. Where she would stop screaming, stop crying, and give him a rare smile that made his heart flutter and fill the aching hole left behind with the absence of his mother; he believed she begun to care for him a little. 

Which is why fury and anger came rearing their heads upon seeing her outside, unchained, making herself a liar in his eyes! Yet, he could not bear to harm her once catching her again, merely brought her to her cage again and locked her up to finish the gruesome job he assigned himself to have up above. He will deal with her later. 

Except later resulted in her flight once again, this time with her brother freeing her, and fighting to escape the monster’s grasp. Giving them chase, he attack and cornered the brother, slicing his thigh and choked him against the barn. A cut from his machete was too merciful to give, this boy was going to die slowly and painfully.

Then her call came. 

A desperate, pleading call he had tried to ignore but couldn’t. That was then shaking hands found his shoulder and he jerked his head to her, meeting wide, scared eyes that might as well have been a smack to his exposed face. A plea for mercy, to spare the boy in his grasp, and promised to stay. To be his companion in this bloodstained place he called home. 

Conflicted, he growled, tightening his grip on the tender throat, then roughly dropped the boy. The coughing, desperate figure clawed at the ground for breath and croaked out a refusal that went unheard. 

What happened next shocked the monstrous man to his very core. 

He had learned over the months the girl’s name. A name that set her apart from Pamela and one he refused to call her by in his mind, hoping to keep the two together. But in that time, in those precious seconds that took him off guard, Jason finally called the girl by her name once registering what she had done. 

Whitney.

Whitney.

Whitney.

Whitney kissed the area where his lips would’ve been on the mask. Eyes closed, small form shivering before him. His green eyes widen in shock, shaking hands reaching over to her, grasping her waist, and heavy breaths puffing behind the mask. There was a warmth spreading across his chest, an emotion that spread throughout his being as she continued to press her lips to his mask. He could not feel it of course, but the simple act she displayed towards him was more than enough to deeply move him. 

Then, she pulled away, glittering eyes staring up at him

Tears sprung up from his eyes as a terrible, wonderful, and heart wrenching ache came. Oh, what a feeling! What a wretched, beautiful feeling! 

The girl, Whitney, watched the trembling, whimpering monster shed tears over her. The simple act of a whispered taste of what he could never have, could never experience. He knew of warm blankets and sweet safety of a mother’s love, and once indulged on fantasies of fairytales where he would find another form of love. A love that cannot ever be experienced, of someone willing to stay by his side, and give him affection unconditionally of their own accord. A love that has been sought after by many throughout history and has be told to children to look for when they could. 

He could never have that. 

He was the monster in stories, a creature of horror, and monsters do not get happy endings.

Still, she gave him a glimpse of what he could’ve had had his story been different. Of a boy giving a girl a flower, an innocent kiss, sweet laughter, grinning sunshine, and tender moments that could never be. 

He looked at her, and knew she was never his. She does not belong in this nightmarish world of blood and darkness. Only the creature could ever make himself at home here. 

After all, monsters do not get happy endings. 

The only thing he could ever have, was an unfelt kiss to remember, and a bittersweet ‘what if’ to daydream and weep over in private, away from the prying eyes of the world. Solitude and loneliness were all he will ever know. He will be his one companion. 

Silently, flinching away from a comforting, outstretched hand, and bid the dream farewell as he walked away. Leaving the girl to go to her downed brother and support him with one arm over her shoulders, run away from this place. Run away from the clawed branches of trees, the soil that drank up the blood of victims, and the monster that chained himself down to this place as its keeper and prisoner. She only ever looked back once, never catching sight of the deformed man again, and left without another thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I always liked making comparisons with famous works such as Frankenstein, Phantom of the Opera (Gaston Leroux version), and Hunchback of Notre Dame for obvious reasons such as the deformity, but also so I can take a different looks at the infamous Jason Voorhees character and try to empathize with him more. As much as I love slasher movies, I always felt there could've been more done with Jason Voorhees, more focus on him. Also, in a cracky way of viewing the 2009 movie, I kind of saw the remake as a Friday the 13th slasher version of Phantom of the Opera (come on, I can't be the only one who sees it!) so I never really hopped onto the Whitney/Jason ship due to this cracky view of it but also because I just don't ship it. Platonically yes, but romantically no. However, if anyone does want to view this romantically, than by all means do so. What I wanted to draw on mainly in this one-shot was the platonic tones between Christine and Erik the Phantom in the original Gaston Leroux version between Jason and Whitney. 
> 
> So yeah, hoped to any readers who read that they enjoyed my fic!


End file.
